Problem: The geometric sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_1 = -2$ $a_i = -\dfrac{2}{3}a_{i-1}$ What is $a_{2}$, the second term in the sequence?
Explanation: From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $-2$ and the common ratio is $-\dfrac{2}{3}$ The second term is simply the first term times the common ratio. Therefore, the second term is equal to $a_2 = -2 \cdot -\dfrac{2}{3} = \dfrac{4}{3}$.